godzillafan1s_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.exe: Easter Hell Mayhem
Tomorrow is easter, and I'm super hyped! I can't wait for the gifts, prices, and most importantly: easter egg hunting! I can hardly sleep I'm so excited! So instead of sleeping, I went and played my favorite video game series: Sonic the Hedgehog. But it strarted getting super late, and I don't want to feel like crap tomorrow, so I went to bed. The next day... Today is easter! Easter egg hunting begins in an hour and I can't wait! I went outside to get some fresh air, but I noticed something out of my peripheral vision. An easter basket full of goodies was just outside my front doorstep. I went to go see what was an inside of it, and to my surprise, they was a disk in it. The disk had a piece of paper over it saying "Sonic Easter Island". Of course, being a huge Sonic the Hedgehog fan, I immediately ran upstair to put the disk in my game. The first thing I noticed is that the beginning loading lasted about a minute and 30 seconds. I thought this was just a coincidence, so I ignored it. Anyway, the game finally loaded and it strated me off in Green Hill Zone. But something was off, Sonic kept tapping his feet... looking right into my soul. I was really weirded out by this. I controlled Sonic to go to the right for about 30 seconds, and there were still no obstacles. Until... something really weird happened. Easter eggs started appearing appearing everywhere. I passed it off as a some kind of sick joke, so I ignored it. I made it to the end of the level, and there were a bunch of easter eggs all over the place. I jumped on one of them, and a baby hedgehog crawled out of it with glowing red eyes. More eggs started hatching, which means more baby hedgehogs with glowing blood red eyes started crawling around. I waited for 2 minutes and nothing else happened. So I turned the game off, smashed my PC with baseball bat to smithereens, and threw it out the window. You won't kill me this time, Sonic the Hellhog! It was easter egg hunting time, so I went out side to grab some balls. I picked up one of the eggs and I heard a strange noise in it... I shook it around, and it felt like something was in it. The easter egg started hatching and a BABY HEDGEHOG WITH GLOWING BLOOD RED EYES POPPED OUT! Other eggs around my yard were hatching too! There were demonic baby hedgehogs were everywhere... it was horrible! I got my Sunny D out of the refrigerator as a repellent to ward them off. "GO AWAY YOU HELL BASTARDS" I said. The repell seemed to be working. But then the ground started shacking... THE GROUND WAS CRACKING, AND THE DEMONIC EVIL HELL HOG SONIC POPPED OUT! I got my Sunny D and poured some of it in a big water gun. I killed the evil baby hedgehogs one by one with the shots. "C'MON KYLEYON... I JUST WANNA KILL YOU TO DEATH!" said Sonic. I ran back into my house and locked the doors. But I didn't lock my windows, and to my surprise, Sonic opened one of the windows and got into my house. I ran down the basement and picked up Tom's mummified corpse. I showed it to Sonic and said "SEE THIS? YOU DID THIS!" Sonic growled and charged at me. While he was in mid air ready to tackle me, I shoved the bottle of Sunny D roght into is mouth. He bit on the Sunny D bottle which made the bottle explode, causing Sunny D goodness to go everywhere. The Sunny D melted Sonic's pathetic skin, turning him into a puddle, only leaving his shoes intact. Then all of a sudden... Tom's corpse came back to life. He said "Evil is dead..." and I shot him. THE END Category:Sonic Category:Creepypasta Category:So I ignored it Category:Tom Category:Kyleton Category:Haunted Game Category:Easter Category:Sunny D Category:Death Category:Hell & Stuff Category:Evil Category:Fiction